


bottled feelings

by Selinenuli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/Selinenuli
Summary: yaz wants to make sure her friend is okay
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	bottled feelings

**Author's Note:**

> its late, im tired, and this is short and probably no very good.  
> but whatever. please let me know what you think

“We’ll be off, then. Lunchtime tomorrow, yeah?”  
The Doctor nodded, her smile slowly fading as she stood by the console, watching as Ryan and Graham left.  
The lights dimmed down to a sad, blue color.

“Are you okay?” asked Yaz, who was standing only a few feet away.

The Doctor jumped, as if she had not noticed her friend’s presence.

“Oh! Yaz, you’re still here!”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you were going to see your family?”

“I will. Once you answer my question.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, I’m okay! Of course I’m okay, I’m always okay!”

Yaz shook her head. No, she did not sound okay.  
“I know you’re not, though,” she said.

The Doctor paused, staring at Yaz, then at the ground.  
She didn’t say anything, and so Yaz took the chance and continued talking.  
“You haven’t been okay in a while now, I think. Maybe even since that stuff with O, or The Master, or whatever his real name is. And I want to help! We all do, but you won’t let us in, and I’m worried about you, Doctor.”

The Doctor scrunched her face, and Yaz could swear she saw a wetness in her eyes.

“Doctor.”

Her friend shook her head “I’m not really good at this… talking about my feelings thing. Seems to be one of the only constants, which is just annoying.”

Yaz nodded. Yeah, she was aware of that particular problem. “I’m here, though. When you’re ready to talk.”

The Doctor nodded and attempted to smile, which didn’t really work. She just stood there, eyes shifting between Yaz and the TARDIS’ floor.  
She didn’t seem to know what to do with herself.

Yaz stepped forward, wrapping her arms around The Doctor. She was stiff at first, but then melted into the hug. Yaz even heard her sniff.

“What’s that for?”

“Seems like you could use it.”

The Doctor nodded against Yaz’ shoulder, holding back tears.  
She hadn’t realized how much she needed a hug until now.  
Brilliant Yaz, seeing right through her.

But then Yaz pulled away, and The Doctor sort of missed the warmth and the contact. She hid it behind a smile and turned away to check the TARDIS’ screen.  
She hoped Yaz couldn’t see through her that well.

“Right. I’ll be going home, then. I promised my mum I’ll be back by dinner.”

The Doctor nodded, and tried not to drop the smile from her face.

Yaz reached the door, opened it, but then turned back to look at The Doctor. “You wanna come? My dad’s making terrible pakura again.”

The Doctor’s smile returned, much more genuine this time.  
“Dinner at Yaz’. Brilliant!”

Yaz chuckled. Well at least the Doctor wasn’t on the verge of tears anymore.  
Though crying might have done her some good.

She waited while the Doctor put on her coat, talking all the while, her mind running a million miles per minute. Yaz couldn’t help but wonder if it was just to distract herself from her own thoughts.

She hoped her friend would open up to her soon. Because otherwise, Yaz wasn’t sure how she’d be able to help.

She knew firsthand how unhealthy it was to keep your feeling bottled up. Eventually, you snap.


End file.
